Hush
Hush is the eighth episode of Season 14. It aired on December 16, 2014. Main Plot Miles is fast asleep when Frankie and Hunter try to wake him up, telling him how their dad has told them to get a ride to school with him. After trying to ignore his siblings asking if he's hungover or still upset about his fight with Tristan, his dad comes in and yanks the sheets off. He reprimands him for his actions and telling Frankie and Hunter that Miles is an example of how not live your life before leaving the room. Hunter tries assuring Miles that their dad is just stressed with the campaign, but Miles blows it off. When he starts looking for his pot, Frankie finds and confiscates it. She scolds him for his actions before retorting for him to not get high until after he drops them off. He meets up with Tristan wearing the uniform he was supposed to wear the day for their presentation at school. When Tristan gives him the cold shoulder for ditching him for pot, Miles sweetly asks for forgiveness, asking what to do as he just wants to make things right together. Tristan appears to give in to him, and they arrange for meet up before lunch to rehearse their presentation. However, instead of working on the project at lunch, Tristan has Miles enter the empty classroom alongside Winston, Frankie, and Hunter. Miles figures they're there to act a crowd for their rehearsal, but they reveal it is an intervention. They tell him how they have come to the conclusion that he is addicted to pot, naming off all the symptoms of an addiction and that he has been showing them. Miles grows furious, snapping at Frankie for "playing with the big kids" when she has no idea what she is talking about before turning to yell at Tristan and how he thought that he was the one person who understood him. As he storms off, Tristan insists he does understand what he's going through, but Miles tells him how he doesn't and calls him pathetic; saying how despite him continuing to treat him like garbage throughout their relationship, he only keeps coming back for more. Miles flatly asks him if he is truly that desperate for someone to love him, bringing Tristan to tears, before he finally leaves the school in a fury. As he backs out of the school parking lot, he ends up hitting someone with the back of his car, shocking bystanders. As he goes to see if the person is okay, he turns around the car to see that it's Maya. Afterwards, he gives her a lift to her doctor's appointment. While waiting in the car, she reveals she has been seeing a therapist due to her anxiety, relating back to their crash and burned relationship and how her worry completely took over her life. Miles is confused, believing that she was "totally normal", but she reveals not all is well with her, but she is making progress. Miles apologizes for any effect he may have had on her, but Maya insists he isn't to blame. After she leaves, Miles appears to be in deep thought, before deciding to smoke a joint in his car as he ignores a call from his dad. After her appointment, Maya is surprised to see Miles still in the parking lot, waiting, and gets another ride from a now buzzed Miles. As he drives very slowly, Maya comes to a slow realization that he's high. Despite her demands for him to stop the car because of his condition, he ignores her before eventually speeding up the speed of the car and soon knocking the door off a parked car. Shocked, for a moment, Miles parks the car in the road as he and Maya stare forward in shock. Just as quickly as he stopped, Miles quickly speeds off as Maya is in a shocked trance. Miles snaps her out of it, asking if she's fine, and she insists she is before again demanding for him to stop. Miles says he can't, but Maya brings up if they had hurt someone and that they just can't leave the scene of an accident. Miles insists he can't go back since he has pot in his blood system and, henceforth, if he stayed it would get him a DUI. He says how such a legal trouble right before his dad's election would bring down trouble for him like no other from his father. Empathetic, Maya quietly agrees and tells him to just keep driving. Sub Plot Zoë, Shay, Jack, and Lola are discussing their problem regarding the messages and threats. As Zoë reveals her previous sent messages and how she thought shutting down the web site would make it all go away, Jack grows angry at her for keeping it a secret. Jack reminds her of how the threat to expose their site doesn't just affect Zoë, but all of them. When seeing the girls confusion to her statement, she explains to them that what they did legally classifies as child pornography. She says how their scheme being revealed can't just result in suspension or expulsion from school, but being arrested and prison time as well. They decide to head back to Grace to see who may be the sender, where Grace uses Lola's phone to triangulate the sender signal. Upon seeing the Hollingsworth home, Zoë instantly believes it to be Frankie, but the girls believe Frankie to be too much of a "goody two shoes" to do something so extreme for revenge. After remembering about Hunter, they all agree it must be him. Grace advises them to get solid evidence of it being him before making such a big accusation so quickly, but none of the girls take her warning seriously. They approached Hunter while he is in an empty classroom by himself and instantly begin accusing him of being the sender. Hunter appears confused by their accusations, but they quickly take his laptop where they find his comics about them. After taking pictures of his graphic comics on his laptop, they threaten to send them to Principal Simpson with the possibility of suspension if he doesn't stop with the messages. He agrees to it. They then headed to their semi-final competition in confidence where they perform before the judges. As they wait for their final score, Zoë tells the girls how proud she is of them and threatens to slash the judges tires if they lose. When they see their final score and realize they won, they jump around in excitement. Zoë then laments on how the day could have turned out so much differently, but that as long as they stick together they can do anything. They then share a victory hug, believing the worst to be over. Later, Hunter and Arlene are hanging out at the Dot as Hunter explains what happened with the cheerleaders and called it some kind of "strange interrogation". Arlene asks what "those cheer-witches" wanted and Hunter says how he honestly didn't know what they were talking about, but he agreed just to shut them up. Arlene, while smiling, says whatever they have coming at them, they deserve it. Third Plot Becky and Jonah are writing a song for the band and everything appears to be going well. Jonah suggests they perform at open mic that night. Later that day, Drew tells Becky that he believes Jonah may like her as "girls and guys just can't be friends". When she meets up with Jonah again, she behaves awkwardly before blurting out about having a boyfriend, leading Jonah to state that since he is committed to God, he would never make a move on her. Realizing she let Drew's words get to her, she is humiliated by what she did. Later, Becky meets up with Drew at his locker. She tells Drew that due to what he said, she mad a fool out of herself and doesn't know how how she can bear to see Jonah again without feeling embarrassed. He's surprised she still wants to be in the band, but Becky says it is one of the few good things she has in her life. That evening, Drew watches her perform with Jonah at the Dot with a large smile. After performing, Becky and Jonah hug. He then tells her how he had been thinking about what she said earlier when Drew comes over and interrupts their moment. As Drew apologizes for his overreaction and she can spend as much time with the band as she wants, Jonah appears uncomfortable as he watches the couple. As Becky leaves with Drew, she turns and looks back at Jonah. After a moment, she smiles at him before leaving. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Hush, by Deep Purple. *Maya is shown to be in therapy as of this episode. *The Power cheer team compete at semi-finals and win. *Hunter is revealed to not be behind the blackmail of the Power Cheer team of their website, despite popular opinion that he may have been. *This is the first episode to have all the new characters appear. |-| Gallery= tumblr_nghmtraTs21r5uoxco1_500.jpg Degrassi-1408-triles1-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-new-girl-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-miles2-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-mayles3-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-maya1-480.jpg Degrassi-1408-jonah3-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-hunter1-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-grace1-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-drew1-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-d-j-meet-580.jpg Degrassi-1408-cheerleaders1.jpg Degrassi-1408-becky-jonah1-.jpg Degrassi-1408-beck-jon-hug-.jpg 1408-09-lde.jpg 1408-08-lde.jpg 1408-06-lde.jpg 1408-04-lde.jpg 1408-02-lde.jpg 1408-01-lde.jpg 15199_10153515108524119_812951225316962403_n.jpg 10885135_10153515108509119_8433721556261908809_n.jpg 10802081_10153515108489119_8470150148858382266_n.jpg 15207_10153515108539119_2343871260525856181_n.jpg Huntlene_Hush.jpg Frankie_Hush.jpg Hunter_Hush.jpg Mr Hollingsworth and kids_Hush.jpg Hunter and Frankie_Hush.jpg Hunter and Miles_Hush.jpg Hollingsworth kids_Hush.jpg Matlingsworth_Hush.jpg Maya_Hush.jpg 10409389_911369572207071_4762711212002859627_n.jpg Drecky_Hush.jpg Drew and Impgen_Hush.jpg Becky and Jonah_Hush.jpg Jonah_Hush.jpg Jonah 2_Hush.jpg Drecky and Jonah_Hush.jpg 1890989_10153503573634119_6981043937788220515_n.jpg hunterrr.jpg interrogation.jpg rehearsal.jpg track.jpg Snapshot 13 (23-07-2015 1-16 PM).png 9ddd.jpg 11gg.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.41.51 pm.png 10861137 911366952207333 5862394769163748275 o.jpg 10687414 911366955540666 2728121050756784561 o.jpg 10838289 911368758873819 4036935852290949395 o.jpg 10848602 911368708873824 4613575426168638644 o.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo: Miles *Teennick Promo: Zoë *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II Supporting Cast *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Devyn Nekoda as Arlene Takahashi |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Bring Back The Light" by Sarah Fisher and Ehren Kassam *"We Are Chemical" by The Motor League *'Whistle Blow" by Skully Boyz *"Green Light" by Ash Richards *"Greek Pretender" by Fialta |-| Links= *Watch Hush on YouTube *Watch Hush on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes